The present invention pertains to holders for portable items and more particularly to a flashlight holder and to a mounted flashlight.
Portable lights have been made in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. The term "flashlight" is used herein to refer to a portable light which is cylindrical or roughly cylindrical in shape and has a bulb and reflector at one end. That end may or may not be enlarged. The cylindrical or roughly cylindrical shape of a flashlight, makes it easy to grasp and to place in a pocket or the like, but presents a shortcoming if a person needs to both illuminate an object with the flashlight and use both hands to manipulate the object. Numerous attempts to resolve this problem have been made, which present their own shortcomings.
A large variety of lights do exist which are not cylindrical or roughly cylindrical. Such portable lights will be referred to generally herein as "lanterns". Many lanterns have a shape, which have at least one flat side which permits the lantern to rest on supporting surfaces and be pointed in a chosen general direction. Since the exact direction to which the lantern points is limited by the surface upon which it rests it may be difficult to direct these lanterns toward where the light is needed. This shortcoming is often overcome by increasing the available light, which increases size and weight and reduces convenience. In other instances, the reflector and bulb might be repositioned to direct the light as needed by a mechanism contrived at the site of use. Such is not convenient, and sometimes the contrivance of such a mechanism is more difficult than the task to be accomplished.
Flashlight holders have heretofore been proposed. Some such holders have a magnet and frame attached in fixed relation to the flashlight. Flashlights mounted to such holders are useful where a large steel surface is available for the attachment of the flashlight. One shortcoming of these devices is that the positioning of the light beam is limited by inability to pivot the flashlight in relation to the surface to which it is attached. Other flashlight holders require specific mating parts on the flashlight and holder or other modifications of the flashlight. Other holders are not stable and are subject to spontaneous disassembly during use when used with smooth surfaced flashlights. Some mounted flashlights and holders which use suction cups for mounting the light on supporting surfaces have the shortcomings of either oversized suction cups or a large number of suction cups or an inadequate number suction cups to retain the holder or mounted flashlight in position.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved flashlight holder and an improved mounted flashlight.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved flashlight holder and an improved mounted flashlight by which a flashlight may be supported in a variety of orientations.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved flashlight holder and an improved mounted flashlight, in which magnets or suction cups or other means may be used to attach the holder and mounted flashlight to a surface independently of each other.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved flashlight holder and an improved mounted flashlight, from which a flashlight may be removed or joined quickly and easily, without modification of the flashlight, even if the flashlight has a smooth surface.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved flashlight holder and an improved mounted flashlight, in which a large multi-cell flashlight can be supported and freely adjusted in position as desired.
It is finally highly desirable to provide an improved flashlight holder and an improved mounted flashlight which provide all of the above desired features.